


【麦雷/ML】强制性假期

by AzulAmarilloyx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulAmarilloyx/pseuds/AzulAmarilloyx
Summary: *原文发布于LOFTER神夏S02E02麦哥派场花去监视小夏的脑洞，是陈年旧糖啦，相必之前一定有人写过了，如有雷同算我抄他的。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 6





	【麦雷/ML】强制性假期

私设：麦雷已交往。  
预警：严重OOC，剧情无逻辑，全文内容和原剧有出入，久不写文手生了，文不甜将就吃。

强制性假期 一发完  
当Greg看着这个站在自己算不上整洁的办公桌前的恋人的时候，他的脑海里闪过无数种眼前的人一会儿要说的开场白，但连他自己都知道，最终的内容也只会指向一个主题：从不让人闲下来的Sherlock又制造出新的麻烦了——而能让这位成天不是待在办公室就是泡在第欧尼根俱乐部的大英政府亲自往苏格兰场跑一趟，这次的麻烦兴许比以往的更加棘手。彼时Greg正吃津津有味地着早晨吃剩的甜甜圈，手里捧着Anderson从医院回苏格兰场顺手给他带的咖啡，桌子上的文件被他摞在一起，十分随意地堆在桌面的某个角落，而电脑上的画面则是前天阿森纳对战曼城的回放。刚了结完一个案子的探长昨天得知Sherlock和他的博客作家去追踪一桩二十年前的神秘旧案，并且这几天可能都不在伦敦的时候，内心的喜悦感根本无法抑制，毫不掩饰地全部表现在了他上扬的嘴角上，并且发誓要好好珍惜这几天来之不易的假期。  
当Mycroft收到权限质询的信息的时候，他刚到第欧尼根俱乐部坐下不到几分钟，正打算向侍者索要一份报纸，稍作休息后就去找Greg共进晚餐，把Greg的日程表摸地一清二楚的大英政府隔着腮帮子揉了揉自己的智齿，心里的算盘打地啪啪响。要知道他和Greg已经好几天没见面了，两个都是大忙人不说，还有一个随时制造些麻烦的Sherlock让他们应付，谁不打算趁着Sherlock不在伦敦的这几天放松一下。而Mycroft这次显然高估了Sherlock的安分程度——当他看见Sherlock拿着鱼叉满脸是血地在街道上乱晃的时候就应该明白大事不好。结果他这次的情报系统竟不如苏格兰场的八卦消息灵通，他没想到不消半天的时间自己的弟弟就扔下了鱼叉和那个军医去了德文郡，Mycroft只好认命地叹了口气，一边祈祷John能够看住Sherlock不要擅自闯入巴斯克维尔军事基地，一边想着该如何委婉地通知基地注意这几天的访客。  
谁知计划永远赶不上变化，还没等Mycroft安排妥当，权限质询的信息就发到了自己手机上，大英政府觉得自己刚做完根管治疗的智齿又开始隐隐作痛，毫无绅士风度地白眼一翻，心想对Sherlock果然不能有一刻钟的掉以轻心。Mycroft一边回忆他的弟弟是什么时候顺走自己的通行证，一边连发两条信息质问Sherlock又在搞什么幺蛾子。不过发完他就后悔了——Sherlock会搭理他才有鬼了，更别说这个刚闯了祸的侦探正设法快速从军事基地里脱身，根本无暇顾及自己的质问。Mycroft对Sherlock破坏自己来之不易的假期的行为十分不悦，他先毫不留情地用一通电话让巴斯克维尔取消了最高权限，接着又从黑莓小姐Anthea那得知Sherlock和John二人的行踪，再稍作推理就知道Sherlock追查的是二十年前的“猎犬”一案，果然伦敦的犯罪集团已经无法满足Sherlock寻求刺激的内心了。但是对于脱离了自己的高级监控范围的弟弟，Mycroft还是十分担心，为了避免大费周章而引起Sherlock的反感，又能对Sherlock进行监护，大英政府思来想去，想到了做这件事情的最合适人选。  
虽然Mycroft也知道Greg从不会拒绝他——特别是在关于Sherlock的事情上，但是自从两人确立了恋人关系之后，却不像一开始刚认识时使唤Greg来的自然，他甚至对自己任劳任怨的恋人有些歉意。所以为表诚意，能够远程解决问题就不出门的Mycroft亲自出动去了一趟苏格兰场，在接受了一堆好奇的目光后径直走向Greg的办公室，毫无预兆地敲响了办公室的大门。  
Greg听到敲门声时嘴里还塞着没来得及咽下的甜甜圈，毫无戒备的Greg还以为是同事来送文件，所以应了一声就顺手把正在播放的球赛暂停，没想到门被推开后映入眼帘的却是熟悉的西装三件套，视线再往上移就看到Mycroft那张永远带着微笑的脸，仔细看看甚至能够发现带着歉意——Greg知道这样的表情意味着什么，只是他没想到Sherlock到底惹出了什么事让Mycroft都亲自出动了，他随手抽了一张纸巾把擦了擦手，然后欲盖弥彰地关掉电脑屏幕，虽然Greg知道这些小动作根本逃不过Mycroft的眼睛。  
“你知道你这样一声招呼都不打跑到我办公室会让他们背着我说上三天三夜的八卦吗？”Greg无奈地说，并且朝着办公室门口抬了抬下巴，他已经预料到Anderson和Donovan一边讨论着自己一边笑地不怀好意的样子了。  
“为了让忙碌的Lestrade探长在百忙之中抽空帮我做些小事，”说到这里Mycroft还一脸深意地瞟了一样黑屏的电脑屏幕，“我亲自来苏格兰场不是为了表达我的诚意吗？”  
Greg的白眼快要翻到天上，腹诽道来自大英政府的诚意实在要不起，但还是好脾气地问：“说吧，Sherlock又闯什么祸了？”  
Mycroft也懒得再拐弯抹角，直接进入正题：“Sherlock今天一早接见了一个年轻的委托人，这位委托人带来的谜团非常及时地解决了Sherlock因为无事可做而陷入焦躁的问题，现在他和John已经去了德文郡的达特穆尔，比较要命的是他顺走了我的通行证擅闯那边的一个军事基地，虽然我的情报系统……”  
“你说他去了德文郡？”银发探长听到Sherlock顺走他哥哥的通行证的时候忍不住幸灾乐祸起来，想着自己那些补办的ID卡心道天道好轮回，你也有今天。  
Mycroft停顿了一下，微微点头，欲言又止地看了看眼前的恋人，接着说：“但是毕竟他和那军医人不在伦敦，所以实在不太好调动摄像头，你应该很久没有假期了吧，Greg？”  
Greg听出了这句话的弦外之音，他眯了眯眼问：“你的意思是，让我去达特穆尔监视Sherlock？”  
Mycroft抿了抿嘴，心道果然是长年和Sherlock打交道的人，反应是越来越快了，看着Greg无奈的表情，Mycroft越发对自己的弟弟感到不爽，甚至打算扩大对Sherlock的监控范围。Mycroft继续劝说道：“当然不仅仅是监视，这是其中的一小部分而已，你只需盯着他别往别人的军事基地里跑就行，那里有些地方险象环生，他如果非要去一探究竟，还请劳烦探长陪着他。”  
Greg喝了口已经凉掉的咖啡说道：“我可不是他的监护人。”结果说完发现好像这句话哪里有些不对劲，马上又欲盖弥彰地喝了第二口咖啡，又摸了摸鼻子，刻意地逃避着Mycroft的视线。  
Mycroft在听到这句话的时候一副嘴脸笑得败絮尽现，平日一直挂在脸上的礼貌又得体的笑容此刻消失地一干二净，他目光灼灼地看着Greg的脸颊到耳朵的地方逐渐变红，甚至还有一直看下去的打算。 不过Mycroft懂得见好就收，毕竟此番前来是为了正事，马上把眼看就要偏离的主题拉了回来，说道：“当然了，Sherlock追踪的可是一桩二十年前的旧案，电视上都有纪录片了，虽然伦敦以外的治安不归你管，但是这种案子难道你不愿参与一下？”  
“Holmes 先生真是考虑周到，我是不是还得谢谢你？”Greg笑着说道。  
“Greg，很抱歉我毁了你的假期。”Mycroft瞬间换上温柔的腔调，饱含诚意地开始道歉，这一下弄的Greg措手不及——他最受不了这样的Mycroft，Greg连忙反驳道：“我的天，Mycroft你可千万别道歉了，我去就是了。”  
Mycroft很听话地马上止住了刚要说出口的话，又听到Greg低声嘟囔了一句：“我一开始也没说不愿意去啊。”  
“好好想想该怎么补偿我吧，Holmes 先生。”说着Greg手脚麻利地关掉电脑，从抽屉里拿出钥匙，然后披上搭在椅背的大衣边走边说：“算了，我就当大英政府给我放了一个强制性假期吧，我回家收拾一下，一会就去。”  
Mycroft露出一个不易察觉的微笑——他早就想好该怎么补偿这个不会拒绝自己的恋人了，他转头跟着Greg走出办公室，准备再一次接受朝自己投来的好奇的目光。没想到一出门就装上了出来倒水的Anderson，验尸官愣在原地，呆呆地问了一句：“老大，你去哪儿？”  
“去度假！”Greg头也不回地说道。  
走到苏格兰场的大门口Mycroft叫住Greg：“我送你回家，一会会有车送你去达特穆尔，Sherlock和John住的旅店地址我也会发给你。”Greg点点头，对于这种事情他早已轻车熟路，他告诉Mycroft不必担心，不到Sherlock成功破案他不会擅自回伦敦。  
Mycroft在Greg上车前给了他一个浅尝辄止的吻，在双唇触碰的一瞬间Mycroft好像品尝到了甜甜圈上的糖霜的味道——那似乎比他之前吃过的任何一种昂贵又精美的甜品还要可口，他有点不忍心让Greg去监视Sherlock了。Mycroft依依不舍地看着飞驰而去的黑色小轿车，Mycroft决定承包Greg从今以后的所有甜食，同时他想起Greg电脑上还未看完的球赛回放，顺便让Anthea买两张酋长球场的球票——虽然他对足球一点都不感兴趣。  
坐在去往达特穆尔的小黑车里的Greg此刻却暗自脸红起来，他开始庆幸Mycroft的围巾把他半张脸都遮了起来，因为刚才Mycroft俯在他耳边用温热的嗓音轻声说：“Greg，你当然是Sherlock的监护人。”

注：酋长球场：阿森纳的主场球场。


End file.
